


Under His Spell

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Adam knows he should either turn around and head to his room, or come out of the shadows so Tommy knows he’s there. Turning his </em>straight<em> best friend into jerk-off material is crossing far too many boundaries. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/gifts).



> Written as a gift for @GlamLawyer's birthday. Happy birthday sweetie! I hope this hits close to what you wanted with your prompt. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to @aislinntlc for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Adam’s still running high on the post-show adrenaline, and it’s one of those evenings when trying to find a cute boy to help him unwind is a complete failure. He could have hunted down Terrance – it wouldn’t be the first time and probably not the last, either – but the last Adam saw of him, Terrance was all over some twink on the dance floor. Not a possibility. 

It might be why, once he gets back onto the bus, instead of heading to his room to take things in hand, he lets himself be lured by the soft sound of Tommy guitar playing. Or why he gets hard within a nanosecond at the sight of Tommy’s fingers on the strings. 

Adam knows he should either turn around and head to his room, or come out of the shadows so Tommy knows he’s there. Turning his _straight_ best friend into jerk-off material is crossing far too many boundaries. 

Yet it’s like he’s glued to the floor. He can’t move, he can barely breathe. 

Everybody else is still out somewhere or enjoying the partner they found for the night. The idea that someone could walk in at any moment and see Adam standing in the shadows like some kind of creep should be enough to make him move. 

Instead, he can’t tear his eyes away from Tommy’s fingers, gently caressing the strings, making the guitar sing and cry. The sounds he coaxes from it are so soft that Adam doesn’t even know how he heard it in the first place. It’s as if Tommy’s weaving a spell over him, luring him deeper and deeper with every teasing touch of his fingers over the strings. 

His fingers attack the buttons on his pants of their own volition. The sound of his zipper seems to resonate on the silent bus. Beyond Adam’s harsh breathing and Tommy’s playing, there’s isn’t a noise to be heard. 

He tries to stop himself but just as he manages to remember that this is a spectacularly bad idea, he could swear he sees Tommy sending a soft, sly smile his way. Then, as Tommy coaxes more sound out of the guitar, as he turns its song into a seductive murmur, he moves his hand on the guitar’s neck in a motion Adam has seen him do a thousand times already: the imitation of jerking someone off. 

They’ve both messed around with this game so much when Tommy was still on bass that it shouldn’t have any effect on Adam, yet watching Tommy’s hand move hits him like a ton of bricks. All of his good intentions fly out the window and he slips a hand in his pants, wrapping it around his dick. 

Adam can’t help but mimic the motion of Tommy’s hand on the guitar on his own dick, slowing down when Tommy does, gentling his touch when he knows Tommy’s grip is barely a whisper of skin, the kind designed to feel like a tease until his lover begs for more. 

He knows he shouldn’t, but he wonders about the way it could be. How it would feel to have all of that purposeful attention centered on him, to have Tommy play his body like he does his guitar. 

He’s aware all it this would do is add an awkwardness that he really doesn’t need between them, but he can’t stop. Not when Tommy’s still caressing his guitar – he isn’t playing anymore, Adam knows it, even if he still coaxes a soft note out of it now and then – in such a suggestive way that it’s lighting a fire in Adam’s whole body, small flames moving through him along with his blood. 

Nothing exists but his own hand on his dick and the spell Tommy has him under that keeps him moving at Tommy’s rhythm. It isn’t quite fast enough or hard enough, a slow up-down motion that only feeds Adam’s need without ever letting him reach orgasm. 

Tommy has to know he’s being watched, Adam realizes when Tommy brings his hand to his mouth and makes a show of licking his palm before wrapping it around the guitar’s neck again. 

After that little display, Adam has no hope left of following Tommy’s rhythm. Even though the only thing that keeps him going is the illusion that, hidden as he is in the shadows, Tommy can’t see him, it’s as if he doesn’t care anymore about being found out.

He tugs hard and fast on his dick, with a little twist around the head on every upstroke. He uses his precome to ease the friction, leans his back against the wall for support, legs spread. He watches Tommy’s fingers move over the strings and imagines them over his own body, his dick, his balls. Some touches soft and gentle, others hard and giving just the right hint of pain. 

Back arching as he comes as silently as he can, Adam keeps pulling on his too sensitive dick until he can’t take it anymore. He spends himself over his hand and the inside of his pants, sagging against the wall as he tries to catch his breath. 

There isn’t a sound. Tommy’s guitar lies by his side. Adam tucks himself away, wincing at the feeling of come already cooling on his skin, inside his clothes. Taking his pants off later will be a pain. 

He knows he should disappear in the shadows as if nothing had happened. Instead, he can’t help but stare, following Tommy’s every movement as he adjusts himself in a way that makes it clear he’s as hard as Adam was moments ago. 

“Are you planning on helping me with this? Since it’s entirely your fault…”

Adam walks toward Tommy like Tommy’s pulling him forward by an invisible string. They stare at each other for long seconds before Adam kneels in front of Tommy and rests his hands on Tommy’s knees.

“You little tease.” His voice comes out as a growl. “Don’t offer something like that if you don’t mean it.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, pulls Adam forward with a hand on the back of his neck. Without any hesitation, he licks his way into Adam’s mouth, sucking and biting kisses that make Adam’s dick valiantly try to get hard again. 

“Who says I don’t mean it? I’ll even return the favor later, when you’re up for it again.”

Just like that, Adam is back under Tommy’s spell. There’s no way he can resist that kind of temptation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under His Spell (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949508) by [Wynkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat)




End file.
